The Biostatistical Core will be responsible for complete statistical and data management aspects of the three subprojects of this program. More specifically, the Biostatistical Core personnel will: 1)Assist in the study design for all three subprojects in collaboration with the Principal Investigators and Co-Principal Investigators. 2)Serve as Statistical Data Coordinating Center for all clinical data collection sites. 3)Assist in development and testing of all new data forms and corrections of previously tested ones. 4)Develop the CPW Database, a comprehensive data management system. 5)Insure the accuracy, validity, reliability and completeness of the data base. 6)Work with the subproject leaders on methods to formulate and implement analyses of specific and supplementary aims. 7)Assist investigators in interpretation and reporting of results. 8)Continue analysis of urinary incontinence data from current study This will focus on the supplementary analyses of this site's data as well as methods to combine data from the other site of the collaborative study.